1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector socket, and in particular to an electrical connector socket having a curved detection terminal.
2. Description of Prior Art
Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2. The conventional electrical connector socket is provided with a detection terminal 11 in order to prevent against an erroneous electrical conduction of undesired terminals. Only when a connector plug 20 is brought into electrical contact with the detection terminal 11, the connector socket is supplied with electricity. The detection terminal is bent to form a straight elastic arm 12. When the connector plug 20 is inserted into the connector socket, the connector plug 20 abuts against the conventional detection terminal 11 and pushes the straight elastic arm 12. When the connector plug 20 is removed from the connector socket, the straight elastic arm 12 returns to its original position.
The conventional detection terminal 11 of the connector socket has the following problems.
When the conventional detection terminal 11 is manufactured, the bending angle of the elastic arm may exceed ninety degrees, which makes the bending point of the elastic arm to yield due to its excessive deformation. When the straight elastic arm 12 is pushed, stress may be concentrated at the bending point due to its discontinuous profile and large bending angle. According to the existing technique in this art, the terminals of the electrical connector are often made of phosphor bronze. However, the conventional detection terminal 11 made of phosphor bronze may generate permanent deformation due to multiple times of insertion/removal or the violent shaking of the connector plug inserted into the connector socket, which makes the connector plug to poorly contact with connector socket. Further, the connector plug 20 may press the root of the detection terminal 11 easily, which makes the detection terminal 11 to suffer damage.